


I want you to smell like me when you go home to him

by darkchild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchild/pseuds/darkchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're such an asshole." Stiles said between trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"And yet I'm still the one fucking you open instead of that fucker boyfriend of yours. I'm the one using your hole for the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to smell like me when you go home to him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies. This has actually been the first time inspiration to write has struck me in months so have some semi smutty Sterek.

Stiles makes sure his hand smacks Derek's thigh as hard as he can. 

"Do I have to tell you again?" Derek grunted out as he fucked up into Stiles from behind, pulling his head back and up with one hand so he could stare at his face. His other hand slammed the hands of the man under him together and kept them pinned on the headboard. The sight of Stiles' mouth hanging open instead of answering made Derek's next few rapid thrusts sure to hit his prostate. A fast kind of torture that seemed to do the trick. 

"You're such an asshole." Stiles said between trying to catch his breath. 

"And yet I'm still the one fucking you open instead of that fucker boyfriend of yours. I'm the one using your hole for the night." 

He turned Stiles's head by the fist full of hair still in his hand and left a blistering hickey just under his jaw while delivering some particularly ruthless slides of his dick just to prove he was still deeply rooted in him. As if Stiles didn't already feel with every part of his being that he was that close to Derek. 

Stiles shook Derek's hand out of his hair, which is really just a nice way of telling his ego that Derek let it happen and not the other way around. He bites Derek's broad hands that are still holding his smaller ones captive. He knows Derek likes this position because Stiles has little power to do anything and it makes him bite down harder. "Don't even dare bring up Danny, you son of a bitch."

Derek stills within him and brings a hand over Stiles' mouth. "Look how pathetic you are. Defending a man you don't even love just to have something that helps you cope with what we do. How does it not eat at you? Knowing that Danny thinks you're with Scott when you're really getting your brains fucked out by me? How do you look that man in the eye when you come home with my cum trickling down your legs? How does it feel knowing that my werewolf knot fucks you better than any human dick could? Pathetic Stiles running away from all things wolf and still can't live without my precious werewolf knot." 

He sees Stiles's neck heat red with shame and hopes it hurts. Hopes that his words hurt him just as much as Stiles hurt him after leaving him for that bastard. Hopes he fucks him so good that his dick touches crevices within Stiles that no one else will ever be able to. 

"God, I fucking hate you. You're more pathetic than I am. At least I found another dick to hop on. It's been two years and still anytime I call, you jump at the chance to breed my ass. What's the matter Derek, does no one want damaged goods? Has losing me finally shown you that good dick isn't enough to deal with a warped lunatic like you?" 

Derek's animalistic growl is enough to tell him he struck a few cords. He barely has any time to gloat before he found himself being flipped on his back with Derek's dick still in him. He expected Derek to fuck his brains out just long enough for Derek to come but what he gets is a slow grind of Derek's hips as he wraps a hand around his neck.

"If you ever want to leave to go back to that bastard you're going to have to beg me to cum. I'll have you begging for my hard cock as you near sleep if that's what it takes." He gives Stiles's erection a slow jack and Stiles let's out a moan so loud it probably woke up Derek's neighbors. 

Stiles hated when he got like this. Hated when Derek didn't just fuck him and get it over with but instead drew it out like he did when they were together. Hated how Derek always started out rough and got increasingly more loving. It always left him weak to feel how Derek's eyes seemed to stare into his soul. How it left him feeling sated like no other time with Danny ever had. And afterwards, when he finally got up enough strength to go home, he would sleep on the couch because he couldn't bare for Danny to see what Derek was still capable of doing to him. That Derek was still able to both destroy and put him back together again when Danny couldn't even get him to talk about his own mother or the resentment he still had for his father.

He let tears escape his closed eyes. "Please Derek. Please just fuck me. Please- I can't- I can't do this anymore. I love you so much but I can't do this anymore." He throws his arm over his eyes hoping that Derek somehow didn't hear the L word escape his mouth. Hopes that Derek goes back to being mean because he really can't handle sweet Derek right now.

"Shh, I've got you. Let me take care or you Stiles, please. I can do better this time." Derek puts a soothing hand around his wrist, dragging his arm from his face. 

Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek's boring into his own with such an honest intensity that he can't help but turn his face into Derek's arm next to him on the mattress. He lets out a sob and Derek's on him in a second rubbing his hair while thrusting shallowly in him. Derek nuzzles his nose in the crook of Stiles neck and places little kisses there. "I'm sorry." seems to be in every gesture and kiss.

He wants to spur Derek on. Wants to feel the hatred like earlier because it's easy to remember why he doesn't want this. He has to remember why he doesn't want this. Has to remember the countless shitty things that Derek has done and still does to him but all he's coming up with is how much he's missed this. 

He wants to have lazy love making on the couch when Derek stumbles out of bed on a Saturday to be with Stiles as he watches his early morning cartoons. Wants to read to Derek out on the front porch while he's in between Derek's legs. He doesn't get those things with Danny even though Danny tries to make him happy.

Derek picks up the pace of his fucking because he can feel Stiles over thinking this, can feel how he doesn't want to let Derek in like this because it wrecks him. If Stiles would just give him another chance to make things right he would see why Derek hasn't been with anyone else. He's been too busy trying to become the man Stiles deserves so that his mate would come back to him. He's different now and wants Stiles to see that.

A thrust towards Stiles' prostate has him crying out in desperation. "God, Derek. More." Derek takes the invitation to speed things up by placing his bruising grip on Stiles' hips. 

" Fuck yeah." Stiles yells "Breed me, Der. Only you, Der please." 

"Don't say it unless you really mean it. Stiles I can't- I can't give you up again." Derek whined as he started thrusting in and out with abandon. Reaching down to Stiles's straining dick he furiously started jacking him to the time of his thrusts. 

The orgasm that seems to be approaching fast is clouding his judgment and yet he can't stop himself from babbling while grasping on to Derek's arm. 

"I mean it, Derek. I want you. Danny isn't you. He's so sweet but he can't fuck me or love me like you do. I ne- fuck. I need you, Der. You're it for me. I l-ove you, p-please." 

That seems to be all Derek needs to hear because the following thrust has him scooting up the bed at least an inch. "Fuck Stiles, I love you. Let me show you I can be better." His deep thrusts continue making Stiles throw his head back in abandon as he grips Derek's biceps. "It's only you. Even those random fucks I had were never as good as you. I felt so guilty afterwards because you're my mate and it's you I'm supposed to be pounding into the mattress every night. Don't ever leave me. I-I can't do that anymore. I need you. I love-"

Stiles broke his babbling off with a kiss, tasting their mingled tears and sweat. Thrusting down to meet Derek thrust for thrust. He wrapped his arms around his neck letting one of his hands tangle in Derek's hair. 

"Do it, Der. Knot me. Give me that big knot like the werewolf dick slut I am." With a howl, Derk bites a bruising mark onto Stiles's neck while giving one final thrust, making sure he's in as deep as he can go. "Mine." Derek growls before trying to pull out one more time and pulling on Stiles' rim in the process. 

"Fuck. Derek Derek Derek. Fill me up with your werwolf cum. I need to feel the swell of it for days. Sometimes I would even keep a dildo in to make sure it all stays. I wouldn't let him touch me with your cum in me."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Derek said as he finishes his load. "I never wash my sheets after we fuck. I want to remember the smell of how I absolutely wrecked you before the next time when you come back bringing his smell into my bed. I would wake up to dreams of me fucking you in front of him so he would know that even when you go home to him I still have you in a way that he never will. Fuck, stiles I love you so much."

It doesn't take Stiles long to come at the mention of Derek's wet dreams and then he's left panting. Holding onto Derek for all his worth. 

He's sure that he's going to wake up with a sore everything tomorrow but right now he loves the fact that he's with Derek. 

They'll have to talk about this in the morning but Derek's mind is already made up. He will not let Stiles out of this house until he agrees to stop seeing that dickhead and promises to move back in. He's going to show him how much he's grown as a person starting with a breakfast done right. 

They cuddle closer, Stiles underneath the warmth of Derek as the sweat on his body cools. He places soft kisses on Derek's neck as he drifts off to sleep. 

Derek falls asleep knowing that his mate still and always has loved him.


End file.
